Chapter 7 Ellen
title. You start Chapter 7 as Ellen. Congratulations! You got a shiny new cloak. The Cloak of the Midnight Sun will shorten MC recovery time. In other news, you absorb the final Folklore in a cutscene. Yay? When you take control again, you can walk back to real world Doolin through the blue shining portal in the ground if you walk toward the screen. Here's a chance to finish up any quests before the end. If you want to switch to Keats at this point, go to the pub. You can then run around as Keats, to finish up quests and loose ends on his end. A lot of people will mention Suzette, and someone will indicate she is resting at the church, but she's not there. It seems it's impossible to find Suzette in the village no matter where you look. Mrs. Lester will tell you to ask the pub owner about her. Suzette is in a coma. What you have to do is then have Keats take the quest Dark Impulse I from the Pub Landlord, that is the first part of understanding what happened to Suzette. Once you complete Dark Impulse I with Keats you are told to complete Dark Impulse II with Ellen to finish saving Suzette. Just talk to Suzette in the pub to switch to her character. Then have Ellen do Dark Impulse II quest by asking Pub Landlord. When you're ready to enter the Netherworld Core head to The Henge you can enter there. Save then walk through the door of the house The other character will be standing at the entrance inside the core, and you can switch between them there by talking to them. Keats takes control when battling the feary lord he will summon up a bug-a-boo and an ogma, you need to have galley-beggar and durandal on your pallatte, use durandal on bug-a-boo and galley-beggar on ogma, while you dodge the feary lords fireballs. Then to take out the shield around him use durandal then just go nuts with something powerful, transcend if you can so you get get more damage in, but you don't have much time before he creates another shield and summons another 2 of the same folks. Then just repeat it all over a few times and your all good! (This Next section was done using Ellen) Once you've defeated the feary lord they'll be a cut-scene then you'll take control of the character you had before the battle and a purple vortex will be ahead, but just to the right of it is a save flower. So Save! Then head into the vortex. Oh and also at the flower it gives you the option to change back to your old cloak (if your controlling Ellen) not that you'd want to with accelerated MC recovery! Once you go through the vortex there's then a few platform things where different folks appear, but if you just use Formoire on all of them then you'll be through pretty quickly. When you get to Livane i'd recommend having Formoire and Peg Powler, use Formoire to smash the shield around her then get a couple of hits in with peg powler. I'd also recommend keeping locked on her as her spear attacks stretch VERY far so you need to be well out of her way when she attacks back. After around 4 times of repeating this 2 of those bird things will appear and fly at you every now and then if you just keep running around and dodging while still locked onto and attacking Livane, you'll be done in no time! Category:Chapters